


品酒

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: 酒鬼洛x调酒师言
Relationships: 洛天依/言和, 洛言 - Relationship





	品酒

身为一个品酒师，洛天依熟悉这城市的每一处酒吧，认识每一个调酒师，自认对这座城市的每一种酒类的熟悉程度，她称第二，就没人能是第一。  
于是最近那外城区酒吧新来的一个调酒师引起了她的注意。  
新人有着一头雪白的头发，眉睫皆白，看着不像是染的，自然而又出尘，带着种说不清道不明的气质，一身廉价的制服愣是给她穿得撑出了温文尔雅的贵族感。  
没人能不对这样一个存在不感兴趣。洛天依闻讯赶来，豪掷千金包下了对方的第一晚。  
一般较为清闲的调酒师让她硬是整成了流水线式作业，酒水一杯接着一杯，从特基拉日出喝到血玛丽，洛天依用逐渐朦胧的眼睛盯着对方那双始终有条不紊的纤长手指，有一拍没一拍的数着自己的心跳。  
数到第六十次，她仰头将杯中的酒一饮而尽，一把把空空如也的杯子拍到吧台上，仍是紧盯着对方，大声宣告，“我喜欢你！”  
她满意的看到那双一直沉静的手一瞬间抖了一下，艳丽的酒液舔出杯沿。  
——然后一把扑倒在吧台上。

言和最近有些苦恼。  
她刚搬来这个城市没多久，凭着自己的一技之长在偏远的酒吧——靠近自己租的房子——找了份工作，可工作第一晚，就遇上了一个堪称奇特的客人，明明个子娇小的很，各种酒喝起来却如同喝水一般，直接在她面前安了窝，酒一杯接着一杯点，光酒名串起来就有十分钟，还没一个重样。  
若是这样也就罢了，毕竟豪客哪怕不讨人喜欢，也总不会使人生厌。但——言和一瞬差点把调酒器砸了粉碎——相信没有一个人在听到第一次见面的客人信誓旦旦的宣布“我要追你”时能保持冷静。  
本看着对方说完就直直倒下，言和还能招了一旁看戏的明显是认识的同事把人安置好，认为是对方喝醉了酒，酒后失言，毕竟那般牛饮，要再不醉那可就能挑战世界纪录了。  
可她没想到的是那个客人就那么成了常客，第二晚提前守候，第三晚交换姓名，第四晚硬拽着录入了手机号码……  
过于坚持不懈了。言和看了眼对面舞池里伴着震天音乐扭动着身躯的人群，又瞥了眼面前一如既往喝着酒的人，眼看着一杯见底，熟练的按着往常的顺序调出下一杯酒。  
小个子的女人名唤洛天依，名字取得十分贴合形象的纯净绵软，行起事却是十成十的莽——或者更准确点说是酒后行事。  
最后一杯。言和数着杯数停了手，看着对方将最后一杯酒尽数吞下肚去，而后甩了甩头，眨着一双雾气朦胧的绿眸，水灵灵的盯着人瞧，看着倒是惹人怜惜。  
但这些天的接触已经足以让言和看穿对方柔弱表面下的真面目——她轻车熟路的往后退了一步，借着吧台把扑上来的对方阻隔在外，而后看着未得逞的对方继续茫然的转了转头，缓慢的聚焦视线，然后摇摇晃晃冲上唱吧抢了人的话筒，一脚踩上音箱对着下面一角喊话:“言和！你有本事卖艺，你有本事卖身啊！”  
——就是个不折不扣的酒鬼。  
言和一脸冷漠的看着对方冲着她喊话，眼神却是飘飘忽忽落在吧台上。她在围观群众见怪不怪的起哄里面无表情的想，很好，有进步，今天找对方向了。  
但不得不说，正常情况下的洛天依确实讨人喜欢。天生一副好脸蛋，声音甜美，谈吐文雅，这极具诱惑力的外表着实激得起人的保护欲。  
——所以言和觉得自己在又一次醉酒但难得安静的对方面前下意识软了态度，于是被直接牵走的事实属鬼迷心窍。  
她护着自己被粗暴扯着的衣服想。被牵到了不知什么地方——这城市她尚未熟悉——对方可算是原形毕露，头也不回飞起一脚踹上门，直直把她撞到了床上，此时正一边胡乱扯着她的衣服一边又因为半天脱不下来而骂骂咧咧。  
真是……服了。言和暗自扶额，为了保住自己还算新的制服——也为了明早不至于没衣服穿——还是抬手解了被对方越扯越紧在扯掉边缘的纽扣。  
洛天依眨眨眼，又凑近在她怀里乱蹭了一通，终于满意的点了点头，把好对付得多的内衣尽数扯下，张口含住了那粒红樱桃。  
“……”言和不由乱了呼吸，看着对方小兽一般在自己怀里乱拱，如平日喝酒一般伸着舌尖去舔舐，又吻上细细吮吸。  
“……*粗口*。”半晌似是没喝到满意的内容，洛天依突的张口，愤愤不满的狠狠咬下，在言和吃痛的惊呼中留下一个深深的齿印。  
洛天依撑起身来甩了甩头，像是稍稍清醒了一下，伸手将对方裤子扯下扔开，而后满意的打量着那副一丝不挂的躯体，像打量澄澈的酒液。  
修长挺拔的身躯雪白，尽是精实的肌肉而不见一丝赘肉，平坦的小腹正中的马甲线流畅往下淌出两条人鱼线，皮肤却是白皙细腻，此时淡淡的染着一层粉，看着着实可口。  
我就知道我的眼光不会错。洛天依为自己挑选好酒的眼光暗暗得意，打量着那因为被她架开双腿而敞露的粉嫩，似乎是被她炙热的目光所刺激到，穴口羞涩的微微收缩，却是吐出了更多蜜液。  
洛天依舔舔舌尖，睁着一双放着光的眼睛俯下身去。  
“……唔……”洛天依呻吟一声，模模糊糊睁开眼，瞪着淡灰色的天花板，半晌才眨了眨眼，懒懒的翻了个身——  
“卧槽？！”迎面而来入目的一片狼藉让她下意识爆了声粗口，一个激灵弹起身来。  
怎，怎么回事？？  
洛天依艰难的咽了口唾沫，颤颤巍巍伸出手摸了摸自己身上。  
一片光滑。  
“草……”她颤抖着手盯着雪白床单上那抹刺目的血色和凌乱的痕迹，“我……”  
“你醒了？”一声熟悉的温和问候打断了她的震惊，她僵硬的转过头去，看到如往日一般把把制服穿得一丝不苟的那位调酒师。  
“你你你……！”洛天依忽地愤怒的跳下床，直直扑了上去，“我的清白啊！！”  
“……？”调酒师挂着的微笑一僵，低头看着对方拽着自己衣服一边哭诉，“……你是不是，搞错了什么？”她保持微笑，“昨晚，清白没了的，是我。”  
“……啊？”洛天依一脸茫然的抬头，脸上表情大写的问号加一排不敢置信。  
言和强撑着笑正组织语言想说些什么，却见对方兀的抬手拉住她领口把她拽下身，而后用那双颤抖而又柔弱的手迅速扯开纽扣解开领口。  
“……我……”洛天依瞪大了眼看着那精致的锁骨上一排尚未消退的齿印吻痕，颤颤巍巍咽了口唾沫，半晌扯出一个尴尬茫然又害怕的笑缓缓抬头对上对方面无表情的神色，“那个……我可以解释……？”


End file.
